smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Seven
The Council of Seven (also referred to as The Seven, Gang of Seven '''and '''Super Seven) is the high council of Grevalon's main governing body in the Aeon of the Champion ''story series. The council is the highest authority in the land, superior even to the Monarch (who merely rules as Head of State) and the Council of Commons. Like its name implies, it is made up of seven councillors - all prominent, established magi - who lead both the city-state and all territories under Grevalon's direct influence. Seniority is valued, but not a major criterion, as magic aptitude is the most weighted consideration taken when electing members to the Council. Each member of the Seven is given an honorific title - '''Archmagus '''for males, '''Archmaga '''for females. The gender-neutral term is '''Archmage', and the plural is Archmagi. Origins and history The Council was set up in -1,149, 200 years after the city-state broke away from Anthromor, and a year after the Civil War concluded. Magi who travelled from the empire's heartland founded Grevalon and along with it, its ruling council of magocrats - the most talented, inquisitive and forward-thinking spellcasters in the realm. As such, all magi were expected to be beyond competent in their practices, capable of using various forms of magical energy, before even ascending to the lower councils - let alone the Seven. The Seven lead the process of administration in the small principality, and usually meet (called a 'convention') to discuss important issues and vote on matters of state. There are two major types of meeting: planned and impromptu. Planned meeting are scheduled in advance, while impromptu meetings are called in response to emergencies. While only the High Councillor - a Grand Archmage - has the ability to call impromptu meetings, all members are able to raise concerns with the group that could lead to an impromptu convention. Voting is usually done on a majority-rules basis. Anything passed by a majority vote becomes law, unless it is vetoed by the Head of State. However, this would be an unconstitutional encroachment of power, so a monarch would be wise not to arouse the ire of the magi by vetoing anything. In the case of a tie - which is rare - the issue may be suspended until the next week. In addition to taking care of concerns from its own membership, the Seven also reviews legislation passed upwards from the Council of Commons, unless it is rejected by a lower chamber within the Council of Arcanists. More History Somewhere around -100, Coletta le Fey - an esteemed member of the Seven - was suspended for consulting with demons. She further escalated matters by summoning a helguard at her trial hearing, resulting in a 6-0 vote to permanently ban the mage. In revenge, Coletta spent a century plotting her revenge against the kingdom, developing a powerful witchcraft organisation known as the Sinister Syndicate which operated on the outskirts of Magecrown County. Many aspiring young female magi were inducted into the cult by friends, sisters, and sometimes even mothers, all of whom had been possessed. Together, they planned to level Grevalon and build a terrifying new dark city on top of it. Coletta's power grew frighteningly by the hour, until she was powerful enough to conjure the deadly spell Androcidal Tendency, which she cleverly directed at House Atherton. Now, the Council of Seven would be thrown into perpetual instability because the spell ensured an early death for all of House Atherton's male leaders - who happened to be predominantly men. If they kept dying, the Council would have to keep reconvening, increasing the chances she would have to get rid of them, and, if that was out of reach, at least keeping the administrative divisions busy enough to avoid detecting her wider revoluntionary plans. Coletta's actions would directly lead to the First Earth War, where she allied herself with Vez'nan, as well as the Second Earth War. Change in command In -6, at the age of only 35, Archmage Lamont - a prodigal spellcaster of House Spellthorne - became the youngest ever leader of the Council of Seven, confirmed in a straight 6-0 vote. His confidence and tact decision-making were responsible for seeing Grevalon's surge in regional power, despite Coletta's scheming. This annoyed the witch, whose desire for a perceived better society were slowly slipping out of reach. Grand Archmage Spellthorne regarded the practice of magic as a fundamental right of all upright magi, and thus took a dim view of the Nightstand Guard. During his tenure, he rapidly expanded Mageguard, allowing them to conduct counter-raids on their military bases and arrest suspected members. This led to a decline in the power of the Guard. Worsening Coletta's situation was the coronation of Kaarlo Atherton as Prince of Grevalon two years later. The 21-year-old was likeable, sociable and extremely popular with the public. Having done his military training in Phoenixgarde, he was seen as a capable fighter, as well as a handsome young figure. This made it easier for the Council to get on with their deliberations. The First Earth War threw this cohesion into question. Kaarlo, having heard tales of orcish cruelty, sprang to the defence of his friends in Dinith, and, with the Council's permission (despite Spellthorne's misgivings), led the Knights of Magecrown to join the war effort. Barely a year passed before word reached Magecrown that Kaarlo had been killed on campaign. This was a double-edged sword: it removed a capable and charismatic monarch from the scene, but it also introduced his sister Silana - then just 18 - to the throne, and she would not be affected by her spell. Selection process There is no 'application' process. Archmagi are selected as candidates, having been recommended by at least 2 other members of the Council of Arcanists, and are then 'confirmed' by a unanimous vote on their entry (a 'hearing') - this is one of the few issues where the majority does not always rule. If a single member objects, the confirmation is 'suspended' and the objecting member justifies their objection (this is to prevent abuse of the veto). The other members will then discuss the objecting member's grievances and, if they are found to be logical, will reconvene the next week to allow the candidate to respond to these grievances. Another week is given for consideration, then the Council re-votes. If the result is still not unanimous, then the candidate is confirmed regardless. If the candidate is now rejected, they are not admitted to the Seven. Filibustering Even though the majority rules on most cases, a member of the Seven can filibuster a decision in order to delay it. Magi tread carefully though, because this can be seen as obstructionism. Conduct High ethical standards are expected from all members, and the following behaviours/attitudes can expose a member to the risk of being extirpated. *Necromancy *Evocation (e.g. summoning demons) *Obstructionism (e.g. repeatedly attempting to block group decisions on frivolous grounds) *Infiltration (e.g. infiltrating the group in order to weaken it from the inside) Trivia *The Council of Seven is based on the Six from Warcraft. The difference is that, obviously, another member is added - this is a) because the author likes odd numbers, and b) because it reduces the possibility of tieing to a degree. Category:Government organizations Category:Organizations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Roles Category:People with socio-political power Category:People with supernatural power Category:Subgroups